


see the rust through your playground eyes

by serenedash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, ira and invi are twins, lovers to ????, more tags to be added later, they/them Foreteller Ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenedash/pseuds/serenedash
Summary: Aced had known since they were young that Ira was attractive and would grow up to be more so, although he hadn’t always been able to pinpoint those feelings when he hadn’t yet had the understanding he does now.aka vignettes of Aced and Ira growing up together
Relationships: Aced/Ira (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	see the rust through your playground eyes

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon heavy fic!! so let's get some basics out of the way in case you didn't read the tags: Invi and Ira are twins, Invi eventually dyes her hair dark blue (it's mentioned briefly), Ava uses they/them pronouns, and Ira just like, runs on anxiety all the time. Ages are mentioned briefly so if you're curious, from oldest to youngest is Invi, Ira, Aced, Luxu, Ava, Gula. The order they became apprentices tho is Luxu, Aced, Invi/Ira, Ava, Gula.
> 
> You can see what the foretellers look like here from [my tumblr.](https://serenedash.tumblr.com/post/185234741453/its-the-idiot-gay-furry-gang-and-i-would-die-for)

Aced stands with Luxu at his side, the two of them standing straighter than any ten and eight year old should be standing. The Master pushes two new kids forward and for a moment it almost feels like a stand-off as Aced stares at the new recruits in front of him.

They two kids look exactly the same, save for the way their white hair is parted in different directions and that their eyes are different shades of blue. The one with dark blue eyes is shifting her gaze between Aced and Luxu, like she was sizing them up. The one with light blue eyes is staring at the floor, hair falling in front of his face.

Aced doesn’t miss the looks the two kids get on their faces when the Master introduces them as Invi and Ira. Aced knew that look; he had felt the same confusion when he was given a new name. The two of them glance up at the man and the one with dark eyes looks like she’s going to open her mouth to argue, most likely about the new name thing, when the Master speaks again.

“Everyone get along now, yeah?” He says, giving the new kids pats on the shoulder, “we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow!” His head turns to Aced and Luxu, face hidden under his hood but Aced can picture the man’s lopsided smile in his head. “Aced, Luxu, give them a tour of the clock tower for me, will ya?”

“Okay!” Luxu immediately yells, bouncing excitedly.

“Good!” The Master says before turning on his heel and going off to do whatever it is he does.

Luxu is already grabbing the hands of Invi and Ira, the two of them immediately pulling away but Luxu catches their arms instead. Aced isn’t sure which one is Invi and which one is Ira but the one with dark eyes is already snapping at Luxu to let go of her.

Aced meets the boy’s eyes for barely a second before he looks away.

**…**

It’s only been a month in the clock tower and Ira is torn between feeling this was either the best or worst decision of his life. He knows that this place is far better than where he and his sister had been previously and he enjoys being in the clock tower but the stupid anxiety that doesn’t leave him alone ate at him anyway.

“-are you even listening?!”

He turns to look at his sister, who’s sitting in the grass next to him with her cheeks flushed red from angrily complaining about… something. “Yes,” he lies.

Invi rolls her eyes and flops back onto the grass beside him. “The Master is kind of stupid, don’t you think?” She says, which is probably a repeat of what he wasn’t paying attention to. “He says all this really obvious stuff that like, I already know! I wasn’t born yesterday!”

“We’re kids,” Ira states.

“That doesn’t mean we’re not smart,” Invi argues, “we already _know_ how to do magic.”

“Not like he does. He’s older.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s smart either!”

Ira thinks that Invi needs to work on her arguments. Yes, they knew how to do magic, but that doesn’t mean they could do it well. Ira can admit both of them could only conjure up some magic in their palms and maybe haphazardly shoot it somewhere with very little control as to where it was going. Part of the reason the Master even approached them at all was because he had happened to see Invi shooting off some fire at some random person who had been heckling them on the street and ended up destroying some street vendor’s stand.

“I thought you wanted to be better at magic,” Ira says.

This seems to stop Invi in her tracks and she stares at him, frustration leaving her face completely. Ira props himself up on his elbows, facing his sister. “Do you wanna leave?” He asks her.

“What- n-no! That’s not what I’m saying!” She stammers out. “I just wanna get to the cooler magic we don’t know yet!”

Ira’s satisfied with that answer and goes back to laying in the grass, staring up at the blue-purple sky. Despite the worry in the back of his mind yelling at him that they should leave, he was glad that his sister didn’t want to. He distantly wonders if Aced and Luxu are any good with magic.

**…**

Aced sits down across from Ira in the small library of the clock tower, dropping his book onto the table. Ira jumps, head snapping up at the sound.

“Sorry,” Aced says as he moves his chair in, its legs scraping on the ground.

Ira stares at him for a second, curtain of hair hiding half of his face so that only one light blue eye is visible. He stands up and closes the book he was reading, pushing his chair back in.

“What are you doing?” Aced asks with a frown.

Ira stops before he picks up his book, hand flat on the cover as he slowly meets Aced’s gaze again. “I…” He ends up looking away again, “...sorry... um…”

“You’re not very good at talking to people, are you?” Aced guesses, leaning his chin on his hand. It was hard to believe Ira and Invi had been here for months-- nearly a year and Aced has barely been able to wring any conversation out of Ira; unlike Invi who he sometimes wishes would shut her mouth every once in a while.

“Invi is the one that does the talking…” Ira says awkwardly and his body language says he’s itching to run.

“You can’t keep doing that,” Aced tells him. He’s more than aware that Invi does all the talking for both herself and her brother and it was kind of annoying-- especially when she decides to yell at Aced for one thing or another. Aced thinks maybe there is such a thing as an “evil twin” but he wouldn’t say that to the siblings because there's no doubt in his mind that Invi would beat him up for it, which of course, proves his point further. “What about when you get older?” He asks, “are you just going to always be at Invi’s side?”

The look on Ira’s face suggests he’s never thought about that before.

“I just wanna read,” Aced changes the subject, flipping his book open. He didn’t come to the library to start anything so he didn’t understand why Ira was about to run away like that was his intention. Or more accurately, why Ira was about to run away like some kind of startled rabbit and Aced was a bear.

A very long minute stretches between them as Aced watches Ira and Ira stands still.

Aced decides he didn’t come here for a stand-off and begins to read the book he intended to get through today. It’s only after he’s a few pages into the book that he can see Ira sit back down out of the corner of his eye.

**…**

Ira, Invi, Aced and Luxu are sitting huddled in Ira and Invi’s shared closet with nothing but darkness and clothes around them. It’s long past the time any of them should be sleeping but all of them are still far too excited about their magic lesson from earlier today.

Ira watches Aced put his hands in the middle of the group, letting a small fire ignite in his palms. “Master said if you can slowly make the flame bigger, you have good control over it,” he says, repeating their lesson from earlier today.

Luxu reaches out to touch the fire and Invi immediately grabs his hand to shove it back down. “Don’t make anything explode,” Invi says. Ira isn’t sure if that’s aimed at Aced, who has the active fire, or Luxu, who seems to be way too excited about the fire.

“It’s fine,” Aced brushes off her comment like it was meant for him anyway. The fire in his palm stutters between getting bigger and smaller. They watch him struggle to get it any bigger before he closes his hands with a sigh as the fire extinguishes. “Why is magic so hard?”

“It’s not hard,” Invi immediately says, “look!” Her hands are forward and alight with fire immediately. This time Aced pushes Luxu’s hand back down. Invi’s fire starts small and is far more steady than Aced’s and Ira is silently proud of his sister’s work.

“I don’t get how you can do that,” Aced grumbles, leaning in to study the flame.

Ira looks to Aced and how the fire light washes over his face as he gets closer to observe it. Ira’s never liked making eye contact with anyone so he hasn’t gotten much of a chance to take a close look at anyone that wasn’t Invi. The orange light from the flame makes Aced’s tan skin look like a deeper brown and the sharp shadows make him look a little older than he actually is.

Ira doesn’t have time to study Aced’s face any further before Invi’s flame suddenly grows large and Aced yelps, jumping back but hitting the closet walls instead. The fire is gone immediately and it’s dark again.

“Oops,” Invi says and Ira can hear the smirk in her voice.

Ira opens the closet door, faint light spilling in as Aced trips over him and out of the closet while Invi giggles. The next morning, Aced is missing some of his eyebrows and the Master laughs as if he knows what happened.

**…**

“That makes the score two to six!” Ava announces from the sidelines of the grassy hill they’re on.

Aced spins the training sword in his hand, smirking as he watches Ira pick himself up off the ground. “We can stop now if-”

“No,” Ira immediately says, holding his own training sword in front of him. He doesn’t bother fixing his hair; the strands that have come loose from his ponytail hang in his face in a similar way to how he wore his hair when he first came to the clock tower.

“Kick his ass!” Invi cheers and Aced knows that’s her rooting for Ira. Ava and Luxu laugh beside her and Aced knows it’s because both of them are still young enough to find curse words hilarious.

Ira doesn’t hesitate in running toward him and raises his sword overhead, bringing it down with a yell. Despite how long they had been training, Ira was still as fast as when they had started today's sparring. Aced blocks his hit just in time, both hands on his sword as they press against each other for a moment. Aced makes the bigger push, shoving Ira back.

Aced rushes forward, trying to give Ira as little time as possible to recover but Ira manages to block him anyway. Aced gets his sword around Ira’s and knocks it from his hand. He was surprised by how loose the other’s grip was as the sword flipped onto the ground, landing some feet away.

Aced holds his sword over his shoulder, watching Ira stare at his sword off to the side. “You might want to hold onto that a bit tighter,” he says lightly. That was definitely the quickest sparring match they had ever had, which is saying a lot considering how much they favor training with each other.

“Ira!” Invi yells, “what the hell was that?!”

“Two to seven,” Ava announces from next to her.

“I thought he could do better than that,” Luxu sighs, “this is getting boring.”

Ira is still staring at his sword and doesn’t move to get it. Aced glances at the others, who look as tired of this as he feels. Aced looks back to his friend, reaching a hand out to him. “Ira-”

The other boy spins around and lands a punch square across his face.

Aced stumbles back, his sword falling to the ground as he sees stars. He blinks away the shock just in time to dodge another punch.

“Ira-!” He yells, now doing his best to avoid the rapid hits coming at him.

Ira doesn’t say anything and Aced can tell he’s frustrated. Aced wants to tell him to stop; they can just stop training for the day if he wants to, but that’s not going to work and he knows it. He can tell how frustrated Ira is by how quick but messy his movements are, desperately trying to land a hit anywhere. He knew the feeling well when he let his emotions get the best of him and would let his own actions get sloppy. He didn’t know Ira to be a sore loser but maybe he was-- not that he has the luxury to really think about that now as he tries to keep up with the fists coming at him.

Suffice to say, Aced wasn’t ready for this at all so he promptly ends up on his back when Ira gets in a low sweep.

“Three to seven!” Ava yells excitedly.

Ira stands over him with his fists at his sides, loose hair shadowing his face. Aced has never seen Ira angry before but now he’s never going to forget it. If Aced didn’t know him better, he’d say Ira was about to scream in his face or beat the crap out of him _again_ with the face he’s making.

When Ira moves, Aced does his best not to flinch.

Ira holds his hand out, waiting.

Aced lets out a breath, feeling stupid for thinking Ira would actually continue to beat his ass, and takes his hand. “How ‘bout we call it a day?”

“Okay,” Ira says and all the rage from his face was gone like it was never there at all.

Aced hopes he’ll never have to see that look on Ira ever again.

**…**

Ira glances up from his book when Aced walks into the library. The table he’s sitting at is currently being occupied by Luxu, Ava and Gula, who are all scribbling on paper and comparing said scribbles with each other in quiet voices. It was something about whatever magic spells they’re currently learning from the Master but Ira’s skill is beyond what they were doing. Aced only glances at the full table before settling down on the loveseat in the corner.

Ira looks at the others at the table, who seem to not notice Aced walking in. Luxu was too busy pointing at something on Gula’s paper and trying to correct him while Ava watched from Gula’s other side. Ira holds his book a little higher, hiding his face but allowing him to peer over the top of it.

Aced is flipping between the pages of a book and Ira knows he’s looking for wherever he left off, since the other boy doesn’t like using bookmarks for some reason. Aced pushes some hair behind his ear, curly hair looking disheveled in a way that says he probably hasn’t looked in a mirror today. Ira couldn’t help but think that Aced looks so calm while he’s focused on something; it was nice to see compared to the wild faces he makes when they train (although Ira could admit he liked those expressions on Aced too). It was nicer considering Ira was beginning to look at him more and really notice how his face was beginning to become more defined, the lines of his face getting sharper as he lost the baby fat there.

“-hey, Ira?”

He snaps from his thoughts, just about slamming his book down in surprise to look at the others at the table.

“You look weird staring over your book like that,” Gula says, pointing at the book that’s now on the table. 

Ira clears his throat awkwardly. “I- I wasn’t doing anything like that.”

Ava leans on their hand, giving him a knowing look. “Okay,” they say, clearly unconvinced.

“Are you distracted?” Luxu asks with a small frown, head tilting to the side.

Gula sits back in his seat, crossing his arms. “You can never keep your eyes to yourself when Aced’s-”

“I’m distracted!” Ira declares suddenly, standing up from the table. “You’re all distracting me.”

He picks up his book from the table and is walking over to where Aced is seated before he realizes what he’s doing. Aced looks up from his book and offers him a smile. If he had heard the previous conversation, he gave no indication of it. Ira doesn’t say anything just in case and sits down on the opposite side of the loveseat, crossing his legs in front of him.

Some time later, Ira somehow ends up leaning against Aced as he reads and neither of them say anything-- though there are some snickers across the room.

**…**

“Hey, Aced!”

Aced stops walking, looking down to where Ava has already latched themself to his arm. “What is it? I was about to go train.”

“Is Ira gonna be there?”

“Did you want to train with both of us?”

Ava shrugs, squeezing his arm. “Just wondering,” they say casually.

“If you have something to say then say it,” Aced huffs, too used to Ava talking around what they mean to say as if he wouldn’t know they were trying to get something out of him. Ava seems to always know how to wrench something out of someone but he wasn't about to fall for it this time.

“You and Ira are just always hanging around each other,” they go on, “Invi complains about it a lot.”

“Of course she does,” he says with an eye roll, also used to Invi’s constant complaints about him. He knew that part of it came from being protective over her brother but he’s also convinced that she thinks she’s just inherently better than him.

 _“I_ don’t see anything wrong with it,” Ava says, pulling away to stand in front of him. “I think she’s just jealous Ira’s close to someone else. If you guys wanna flirt-”

_“What?!”_

“If you guys wanna flirt, I definitely won’t stop you.”

Aced stares at them, trying to process what they’re implying and wow, his face is really hot suddenly.

Ava gives him a toothy grin. “Have fun training!” They say, starting to turn away.

“W-wait!” Aced yells, his mouth finally catching up to his brain. “Whatever you’re saying is- is definitely not happening!”

Ava turns their head to look back at him, still smiling. “Okay.”

**…**

“I don’t understand why you don’t care about your appearance more,” Ira says as he combs through Aced’s hair while they sit on his bed.

“I don’t understand why you care so much,” Aced huffs but his complaining doesn’t matter since he already agreed to let Ira do at least _something_ with his hair after enough badgering about his appearance from both twins.

Some people could say that Ira cares too much for how he looks but he has never seen anything wrong with that; he just likes to have his hair neat and to look presentable. Lately, he’s been experimenting with makeup after Invi decided to buy some for herself and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Aced, on the other hand, has always seemed to be the opposite. As they’ve gotten older, Aced decided to grow his hair out and Ira doesn’t understand why, since all he ever does is throw it back into a messy ponytail that doesn’t even look that good. It’s obvious he had no idea what he’s doing, since this is the first time his hair has had any considerable length to it as it now falls around his shoulders.

“How is your hair so tangled?” Ira says as he rakes through a knot that makes Aced’s head jerk back.

“Hey-! That hurts!”

“Do better then.”

Aced lets out a frustrated sigh, grumbling complaints under his breath. “We can’t all have nice, silky hair like you and Invi...”

“True,” he says, smiling to himself, “but that’s also because we know how to take care of our hair.”

“You’re not gonna go dye your hair too, are you?” Aced asks, turning his head slightly to glance at him.

Ira looks at his hands buried in Aced’s hair, which are still colored from the dark blue dye he helped Invi put in her hair. “No, I like my hair the way it is,” he tells him, “I don’t know why Invi wanted to do that but if it makes her feel better then I’m happy to help.”

“Good.” Aced turns his head back and Ira thinks he can hear the smile in his voice, “I like your hair the way it is too.”

Ira feels his face heat up and his heart skips a beat. He’s glad Aced isn’t looking at him anymore; whatever he was going to say left his head and he doesn’t know why. He’s not sure what face he’s making as he goes to finish combing through Aced’s hair.

Neither of them say anything else but at some point Aced started humming. Ira doesn’t know the tune but it’s relaxing to hear, even with the odd breaks in Aced’s voice since his voice started getting deeper recently.

Ira makes a small braid in Aced’s hair, doing it quick enough with practiced ease, before pulling his hair back into as high a ponytail as he can manage with Aced’s thick hair. It’s not a very elaborate hairstyle but Ira knew Aced wouldn’t like it to be like that; he keeps the fancier styles and braids for when he does Invi or Ava’s hair and occasionally Luxu’s.

“Done,” he announces as he leans back on his hands.

Aced immediately jumps up and rushes to the dresser, pressing his palms into the edge as he looks into the mirror. He’s turning his head around, running his fingers along the small braid along the side of his head, and pulling at the strands of hair that framed his face, too short to be tied back. Ira swears it’s like he’s never looked in a mirror before but maybe that wasn’t too far from the truth.

“This looks good,” Aced comments, a grin splitting his face.

Ira tugs at his own bangs, shy smile creeping onto his lips. “I’d be happy to do it again another day for you.”

Aced turns to him, whole face lit up. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Ira says easily despite his heart climbing up his throat, “but you could always learn to do it yourself if you really care that much.”

Aced’s smile falters, a hint of anger in his brow. “Wh- but why would I if you do it so well?!”

Ira laughs and covers his mouth with a hand to hide his grin. “Did you think I’m always going to be here to do your hair?”

Aced stares at him and the look on his face suggests that he hasn’t considered that. “I-I, well, I thought...” Aced reaches for some kind of answer as his cheeks turn red. “What about when we become masters? Don’t you want to go to other worlds together?! We’ll still be here in the clock tower, won’t we?!”

Ira leans back on his hands, trying to think of a future he never thought would come. Not because he doesn’t think he’ll be a keyblade master one day, but because he found he could never fully imagine a future life for himself. He usually was so preoccupied worrying about what was happening right now that he never gave much of a thought to what the future holds. The thought of his life as an adult always seemed so far away, maybe unthinkable, even as he was reaching the end of his teen years. “I suppose so,” he finally says, “but all people leave eventually, right?”

Aced walks back over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I would really like to stay by your side,” he says in a low voice.

Ira feels like his face must be betraying him but he can’t tell. “Yeah,” he replies with the worst reply ever as his own voice cracks. He leans forward, putting a hand over Aced’s to hopefully communicate what he was very clearly failing to say because his brain certainly wasn't giving him the words he wanted.

Aced’s smile is so much softer than anything Ira has ever seen, he’s sure of it.

“What’re you guys doing?”

Ira jumps and pulls his hand away, snapping his attention to the doorway where Gula is standing.

“Wh- what do you want?!” Aced sputters, clearly thrown just as far out of the moment as Ira was.

“The door was open, don’t act like I’m interrupting anything,” Gula says flatly. He looks between the two of them and Ira tries to hide his face with his hair. “Whatever,” he decides this isn’t worth his time and continues walking. Luxu is following behind him and gives them a smile and wave.

Ira stands up immediately, hurriedly forces out “I’m going to the library” and leaves the room.

…

“So this is finally it...”

“You make it sound like we’re dying.”

Aced huffs, giving Ira a light shove. “You know what I mean! We’re finally masters!”

Ira laughs, soft and light. “We certainly are. Is it just hitting you now? That was hours ago.”

Aced lays on his back, looking up at the stars. “It was only this morning, Ira.” It had only been some hours since they finished their Mark of Mastery exam so of course he was still getting used to the idea. “We’ve been dreaming of this day for so long! Forgive me if it feels like everything has changed. Don’t tell me you’re already used to all this.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m used to it,” he says, laying back too, “but I didn’t doubt we would pass the exam. Me, you, and Invi are a team; it’s only natural we’d all be named masters together.”

“Where is she anyway?”

“Who knows,” Ira says passively, “probably showing off to the others.”

Aced laughs, putting his hands behind his head. In the back of his mind he wonders how busy they were about to be as newly named masters-- he was sure that their master had some kind of grand plan in store for them because that’s how things always were with him.

“Do you think we’re always going to have time to look up at the stars like this?” Aced asks.

Ira doesn’t answer immediately and that was fine. Aced doesn’t really need an answer, he knew that they wouldn’t always be able to hang out so freely but he always enjoyed being on the clover hill outside of town-- especially with just Ira, since they were normally here with everyone else. Right now, he was glad it was just the two of them with the town far away and their only light coming from the lantern they brought, no moon in the sky tonight.

He turns to look at Ira, who had his eyes closed. He looks so calm, so peaceful, so different from his usual expression. Ira always looks like he’s worried about something and Aced knows that’s because he is but it’s never anything worth worrying over; all he ever seems to do is think himself into a rut. It had always been that way ever since he and Invi first came to the clock tower, back when he would avoid Aced at every opportunity just because he didn’t know how to talk to others.

Aced wouldn’t necessarily call himself a nostalgic person but right now he was finding it kind of hard not to be. “Ira,” he calls, propping himself on his elbows.

“Hm?”

“I…” Aced hesitates, feeling like his words are stuck in his throat but he knows that if he doesn’t say anything now then he’ll end up exploding out of him like a pressure cooker. “I’m glad we got to become masters together.”

Ira opens his eyes, turning to look at him. “You act as if I was forced into this,” he says, sounding amused by the thought.

“I-I know,” he pushes out past some embarrassment, feeling a little silly, “but I mean it. I’m glad you’re here.”

Ira smiles and Aced can’t help but think how beautiful he looks. His hair wasn’t tied up anymore from their test earlier in the day, long white strands falling around him. The lantern beside the two of them cast shadows over them, making Ira’s face look sharper and giving him a warm glow from the light. Aced had known since they were young that Ira was attractive and would grow up to be more so, although he hadn’t always been able to pinpoint those feelings when he hadn’t yet had the understanding he does now.

He reaches out, moving some of Ira’s hair away from his face to tuck it behind his ear. When his hand brushes his cheek, Ira leans into it some. He always hated how Ira likes to wear his hair in his face; it bothered him that he couldn’t always see his eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Ira tells him, voice so soft and warm and just for him.

Aced traces his fingers along Ira’s jaw, feeling what scruff is there, still somewhat patchy from just growing in. When he holds Ira’s chin, he can hear the other boy suck in a breath. Aced pulls his eyes up from looking at Ira’s thin lips, finding Ira staring at him. Aced swears he can see Ira thinking about something as his eyes dart away only to meet Aced’s again. He wonders in the back of his mind if Ira will ever be able to maintain consistent eye contact.

Their faces are close, so close, but it’s not like Aced is unfamiliar with being this close to Ira. He’s not thinking about anything until the moment he’s pulling away, having just closed that gap with his lips.

Ira is staring at him, eyes wide, and Aced isn’t sure if the glow of the lantern is what’s making his cheeks so red.

“Sorry if that was too forward,” Aced murmurs, barely above a whisper.

He pulls his hand away only for Ira to catch it and close that distance again. Aced closes his eyes, leaning into the kiss, and he wonders if the distance between them had always felt that small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gula be like "it's bully ira hours" and invi and ava be like "it's bully aced hours" and luxu's just happy to be here :)
> 
> I wanted to post this on valentines day but oops anyway alternate title: everyone bullies aced and ira but mainly aced. I hope yall enjoyed ira roasting aced on his appearance cause I was laughing writing it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~! yell at me on social media @ serenedash on tumblr/insta and @ SereneTrash on twitter!
> 
> ALSO title and chapter title are from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance


End file.
